Steven Universe - Blue Warrior (Part 1)
by Kosmos18
Summary: Steven and the Crystal Gems, will encounter a really mysterious character that will bring many surprises, especially since this gem is absolutely an enemy. Steven, will have the possibility of knowing things of a past, of which, it will get him out of some doubts, mainly of his mother. What will Steven know about his mother? And maybe, meet the Diamonds.


Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl return to the Temple after another mission, which successfully resulted in the containment of a corrupted gem.

All gathered in the kitchen bar to rest from the mission, when from moment to moment as if by magic, a very bright and dazzling light appeared in the middle of the house, which could not be accurately was. The light began to take shape little by little, but the interesting thing about this light was that it began to grow more and more, to the point of reaching the ceiling.

-AUCH! –Cried the light. At that moment the light faded completely and you can really appreciate a person. –I did not think he was so low on the roof –he would say in a man's voice as he rubbed his head. –Hello, everyone –he said, looking at Steven and the Crystal Gems.

Steven and the Gems could not understand who exactly they were looking at, besides, they did not get out of their astonishment to see the immense size that he possessed, they even came to think that it was a fusion, since their size in height was very similar To Opal and even to Sardonix. This subject was dressed in blue completely, and even had a large and long layer of the same color. But not all his dress was blue, since you could see that in his arms and legs, had white stripes, even his coat on the outside and inside had a strange figure of the same color.

-Wait a second –said the mysterious subject. He immediately crossed his arms in greeting of the Diamonds of the Planet Mother and began to reduce its size in height, until finally it stopped. –I feel much better now –he said, stretching his arms a little and moving his body slightly, but he was still tall compared to Garnet, the tallest of the Gems.

-Garnet What's wrong? –Said Pearl suddenly.

Something was happening to Garnet, maybe you could not see his eyes clearly, but just by seeing his mouth it was clear that something was really happening at that very moment, until he could no longer contain himself.

-Garnet! –Steven shouted.

-Garnet is being destabilized –said Amethyst.

If it was true, Garnet was losing control of the fusion, and there was something much more obvious than not being able to see it, his eyes were on the mysterious subject next to them. In short, Garnet, was afraid.

-Calm down –the blue guy turned to Garnet. –Relax –he said again, now as he lifted his hands to calm her down. –I do not need to –And in that instant he put his two index fingers together and separated them. Indeed, he was telling her that it was not necessary to fusion, something that made Garnet herself react in the midst of her crisis.

-But…? –Said Garnet.

-I do not need them to separate –said the man in blue.

-But you?

-Okay, really, I do not need them to split up. Ruby, Sapphire –he said in a more firm but calm voice. At that moment, Garnet finally calmed down and regained control and was able to remain once more fusion as she likes.

Steven, Pearl and Amethyst could not get out of the wonder of what had just happened, it was really very rare to see Garnet lose control of his fusion as well as with a total stranger who had appeared absolutely out of nowhere. They all came to the immediate conclusion that this subject was not just anyone and Garnet, or perhaps Ruby or Sapphire knew him.

-Hello Pearl –said the mysterious subject in blue. Pearl, he did not react at all, but he obviously did not understand how he knew her. –I see you do not remember me –he said once more as he laughed a little. –Garnet –he said suddenly –you would do the honors, please.

-Pearl –said Garnet. Pearl turned without saying anything. –He's Blue Warrior.

-What!? –Shouted Pearl in despair. He immediately jumped the kitchen counter and ran to the Temple gate. Quickly he opened the door of his room and entered at full speed and immediately it closed.

-Not again –said the Blue Warrior. –Give me a minute– He addressed the rest of the group as he began to walk toward the Temple Gate.

To all this, Steven and Amethyst did not know exactly how to react to the situation that they were living, because neither of them had knowledge of Blue Warrior and much less had heard its name. The only thing that was clear to both of them was that this Blue Warrior has to be someone very important, or rather dangerous, to get Garnet about to lose his fusion and make Pearl run instantly. It was only a matter of time to figure out exactly what was going to happen.

-Pearl –said the Blue Warrior as he knocked on the door of the Temple.

-Do not! –Shouted Pearl from the inside. –Get away!

-Pearl, please get out of there. I'm just passing through.

-I do not want to! I do not believe you!

-Pearl, really. I'm not here to destroy them or have to take them away –Blue Warrior laughed. –I'm not even on a mission. Actually, yes, but it's not important –he said softly.

At that moment the door of the Temple Pearl room barely opened and you could see her eyes. –You're not lying, are you? –Said Pearl in a fearful voice.

-Pearl please. When did I lie to you? –Blue Warrior reproached Pearl with a smile.

The door swung open and Pearl finally left her room. –You're right –he said as he closed the door behind her.

Blue Warrior opened his arms in sign of giving a hug but Pearl, although he saw the intentions, only began to walk once more towards where the others were. Blue Warrior stood with his arms open as he flipped past Pearl in his walk. –And my hug? –He said in surprise, starting to walk slowly.

In that instant and instantaneously, someone reacted innocently, without any concern and without prejudice. He rushed for the Blue Warrior to hug him, but was stopped immediately.

-Not Steven! –Shrieked Pearl as she held him.

-But you want a hug –Steven said fondly.

-You can not rely on a simple hug –Pearl said.

-Let the boy hug me, his intentions are very good –said Blue Warrior smiling.

Pearl stared at Blue Warrior. Ironically she knew that if he wanted to do harm, he would have done so from the moment he appeared and without warning, or even without anyone noticing. Even Pearl remembered the horrible moments when she saw Blue Warrior fight against some gems, that she could never forget, even remembered the frightful face of the same Blue Warrior. But even so, one could note the good intentions and that his words were now true. He had already told her, he was just passing through and did not come with evil intentions. For Pearl everything was very confusing, Blue Warrior always was, but his word was the truth. –It's all right, Steven –Pearl said suddenly. –You can hug him.

-Hug! –Steven shouted and jumped into the arms of Blue Warrior.

-This is a big hug –he said cheerfully –and you have no idea who I am.

-Of course I know you –Steven said. –You're a Blue Warrior.

-No –says Blue Warrior –you really only know my name –and Steven laughed.

When he returned to the kitchen, Blue Warrior sat Steven beside Amethyst who was already sitting on the kitchen counter. –How are you? –He asked cheerfully. –We have not seen each other for many years.

-Yes, many years –Garnet said.

-I would say much more than some simple years –Pearl added fearfully.

-How good it is to see them again –added Blue Warrior. –And who do we have here? –He addressed Amethyst.

-I am Amethyst.

-I see –Blue Warrior nodded. –And I can tell you were created here on Earth. It shows in your brilliance. Oh, the Earth never ceases to amaze me.

-Why? –Amethyst asked.

-Because the gems created here are really unique –said the last word Blue Warrior.

-Well –Amethyst lowered his head slowly –I really do not know –he added sadly –since I am a failure.

-What? –Said Blue Warrior, surprised. –You said you were a failure. Who convinced you of that?

-They all say that –said Amethyst.

Blue Warrior opened his eyes wide without understanding why Amethyst was saying those words. –You told her that, Garnet? –And Garnet just said not moving his head. –Pearl? He shook his head. –Listen to Amethyst. I would like to assume that maybe another gem of your "same level" told you that you are a "failure", because for me you are literally perfect. Earth made you perfect.

-You really do believe that –said Amethyst, watching Blue Warrior.

-What if I really believe it? Amethyst, in my years of life that I possess, I have known "defective" gems that today have enough power to face a Diamond. To a Diamond. I even met Quartz like you when they appeared they were the same size, and today they are the elite of the elite. By telling you that I know of a pair of perfect Quartz gems that must follow the orders of Quartz that qualify as "faults" –Amethyst felt again animated and laughed with a little shame. Maybe he imagined something at that moment that excited her and made her in a good mood. –Really Amethyst –continued Blue Warrior –you really are someone special. Maybe now you can not have the victories you long for, but I can assure you that soon you will get them, you just have to keep trying –Blue Bull smiled.

-Thank you –said Amethyst.

-Besides, I very much doubt that Rose Quartz from the day she met you, treated you as if you were a" failure" –added Blue Warrior.

At that very moment Amethyst, in her surprise at the words of Blue Warrior, remembered how Rose always made her see herself as superior, capable of facing perfect gems, and never seeing herself as a failure. That and the recent words cheered her completely, but it did not remove her from her surprise and astonishment. Blue Warrior knew Rose.

-And speaking of Rose Quartz, why do you look so familiar to Rose? –He turned to Steven, Blue Warrior.

-Because he's Rose's son –Pearl said.

-True –Garnet said, and Amethyst nodded.

Blue Warrior shook in surprise and opened his eyes wide again staring at Steven, and at that moment he turned his head to the picture of Rose. He looked at Steven and Rose Quartz's picture about 5 times and his surprise seemed endless, until at one point he started to smile uncontrollably after the news he had received. I was not believing it, but I had to, it was inevitable.

-I can not believe it. For the Diamonds –Blue Warrior said cheerfully. –You are the son of Rose Quartz, you are ...

-Rose Quartz –Steven said.

-No –said Blue Warrior earnestly, but without giving up his surprise and some joy. –You are not Rose Quartz, you are the son, you are not your mother –He moved his index finger from his right hand in the form of denial. –You are ... –There was a small silence but at the same time he made a gesture with the hand in reference for Steven to continue the sentence.

-Steven? –He said doubtfully.

-Steven! –Blue Warrior points out in affirmation. –Your mother is your mother, and you are you. There is no such thing as simple. Besides, I want to suppose that for being the son you wear your gem.

-Yeah –Steven said as he lifted his T-shirt showing the quartz.

-Wow, wow, wow, wow. Wow! –Blue Warrior was already really excited. –It's hard for me to believe it, but it's real, you're real, you're the son of Rose Quartz, besides, you're human.

-Human flesh, to tell you the truth –said Steven.

-You're right, Steven, but that's not the point. Here the detail is that Rose, your mother, came to have the feelings enough to have you. That is the wonderful thing.

At that moment Pearl turns her head and at the same time the bass sadly, and that, not pass unnoticed for Blue Warrior.

-Pearl? –Said Blue Warrior.

-I'm fine –Pearl replied.

-Pearl, I know very well how you feel, and how you felt about Rose. Every time I came to this planet and I was with you, I saw your feelings clearly –Blue Warrior said in a passive, reassuring voice. –I know that you understand and acknowledge all that Rose had to give up to bring Steven into this world, as so do the others. Rose was unique and we all know, besides, that you gave everything for her.

-And I could have done more –Pearl said sadly.

-No, Pearl, the point was not to have given more, but to accept Rose as she was, as someone who freed you and let you be who you always wanted to be, that simple. But of course, you could not hide your feelings even in battles, and that Rose always knew, as she also knew how important you were and you are still, because Rose I never doubt of you –and there was a little silence. –Steven –continued Blue Warrior –perhaps you do not understand or you can not understand certain things about your mother, you must have many questions or doubts and surely someone has confused you or thought firmly that you are Rose Quartz and do not realize that you are Someone unique. But I would like you to know and understand, in memory of your mother, that she had to abandon everything in order to bring you into this world, I think she knew very well what her destiny was when I made the decision to have you, and also, Must know very well. I think your mother would have liked to be with you in every moment, here and now, but still she is still with you, maybe now in your gem or rather, now it is in your heart, because that gem now belongs to you It's all yours, Steven –There was a little silence again. –And another thing, boy. Rose, your mother, I do not know how, I do not know when and I doubt that Garnet influenced, but your mother always knew that you would be unique. And in my personal opinion, you will be much better than your mother, perhaps doing things she wanted to do and could not achieve –he added with joy.

-I'm sorry –Pearl said, raising her head and looking at Blue Warrior with a little tears in her eyes and taking Steven's place.

Blue Warrior smiled. –That's why Rose admired you and loved you so much.

-What? –Pearl was confused.

-You get the same mistakes, Pearl, and you know what they are but at the same time, you are incredible, with the ability to improve and be unique in your way. Some would say or call it evolve. Honestly, if the other Pearls saw you they would not believe it, they would think you're a "failure." –Blue Warrior laughed –but I'm sure there would be others who would like to be like you. Rather, they would take you as a great example to follow –Pearl blushed and was glad to hear those words.

-So you met my mother? –Steven asked.

-Of course I knew your mother! Your mother, Steven, was unique! There was never anyone like Rose Quartz. It was great. And I was here when it all started.

-In the Rebellion? –Steven asked once more.

-That's right –said the Blue Warrior –and even long before –he added with a smile.

-So you were part of my Mom's Rebellion?

-Ah ... No –said Blue Warrior, turning serious.

-What? –Steven was surprised.

-Unfortunately, Steven, I was on the other side.

-What? –Stevens started to get scared.

-Easy, Steven. Do not be alarmed. Never fight against your mother.

-What a relief. –Steven sighed.

-Because they never asked me.

-What?! –Steven despaired.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha. –Blue Warrior-haired laughed with joy and strength –It's a quiet Steven joke, it's a joke.

-You're bad –Steven said.

-Well, seriously. If Steven is bad. I'm a bad man gem –said Blue Warrior at the end of his words.

-A bad man Gem? –Steven was startled again.

-Yes, a bad man's gem.

-I mean, that means ...

-It means I'm not a female gem, Steven. I'm a gem man.

-A man gem!

-It is right.

-So you're a ...?

-Failure? –Stevens just nodded. –If you want to think that way, it's okay, I have no problem –said Blue Warrior, smiling –but the truth is that I'm not a" failure "and my man's voice is not by chance –he added.

-But are not gems supposed to have no gender? –Steven asked.

-That's what Steven is supposed to be, and at the same time you're right. But, in case you do not know, the world we came from is a Matriarchy, created and organized by –Blue Warrior was interrupted.

-For the Diamonds! –Steven said quickly.

-Exactly –said Blue Warrior –so Steven, the gems if they have gender, and this gender is that of the woman. Maybe –he went on immediately –do not be a visible genre, and even the gems themselves do not know exactly what kind of genre they have, but we can differentiate ourselves. And I Steven, as I told you, I'm a gem man.

-Unbelievable –Steven said with startled eyes.

-And returning to the subject of your mother and the Rebellion. Do not fight against your mother because, yes, it was true when I said I was not asked –he said seriously. –Besides, even if they had really asked for it, I would not have listened to the direct order.

-Of the Diamonds? –Steven I doubt.

-I do not know exactly what Diamonds you mean, Steven. But, let's say it's true in part, since I was following orders from someone else, someone, who at the time was not very interested in the Rebellion and the events that were here on Earth –said Blue Warrior. There was a little silence. –Will there be a more comfortable place to keep talking? –Blue Warrior asked, and Garnet pointed on the couch behind them. Immediately they all moved from the kitchen to the sofa and sat down comfortably. On the longest sofa sat Garnet, on the right Blue Warrior and on the right Pearl, while Steven and Amethyst sat on the short sofa.

-What do you know about the Diamonds, exactly, Steven? –Asked the Blue Warrior.

-Well, Garnet told me that Blue Diamond was here on Earth –Steven said.

-That's right, Steven.

-And Blue Diamond was here during the events of my Mother's Rebellion.

-You are quite right. –Then silence returned. –Is that all you know about the Diamonds? –Said Blue Warrior.

-No, no –Steven said quickly. –I also know about Yellow Diamond. Actually, we know Yellow Diamond.

-What? –Blue Warrior was really surprised. –Steven, that's impossible.

-Do not. It is true. We know Yellow Diamond –Steven said firmly again.

-Steven, not that I do not believe you, but for Yellow Diamond to come to this "piece of rock", as she calls it, she has to be really desperate.

-Ah! We do not really know Yellow Diamond in person –Steven corrected himself.

-That's true –said the Gems almost together.

-Then how do you know her? –Blue Warrior was already getting confused.

-We met her through a diamond communicator –Steven said.

-Wait –Blue Warrior thought. –The only diamond communicator in this place is in the Diamond Base, and that's on the Moon. Wait –again he was thoughtful. –Did you go to the moon and use the communicator?

-Actually it was Peridot who used the communicator –Pearl said.

-And communicated with Yellow Diamond –Steven said.

-And that's how we met her –Amethyst added.

-Peridot? –Blue Warrior was thoughtful once more.

At that moment Pearl reflected a hologram of Peridot on the wooden table. –That's Peridot –Pearl said.

-Indeed –said Garnet.

Blue Warrior looked closely at Peridot's image. –I know who they're talking about –he said. –Yes, of course, that's Peridot. Aspect 2F5L Cut 5XG. So was she?

-Yeah –Steven said.

-But because Peridot used the communicator to call –Blue Warrior suddenly stopped. –As I did not think before, it's more than obvious. –At that same moment Blue Warrior under his right hand to the floor of the house and closed his eyes. Everything was silent and Steven as the Crystal Gems did not understand what was happening. –I can not believe it –said Blue Warrior suddenly. –That was you, was not it? –She stared at Steven. –You did it, did not you? –She asked again.

-What? What did I do? –Steven did not understand.

-The Cluster, Steven. You locked the Cluster in a bubble.

-How did you know? –Pearl asked with much surprise.

-I just saw it –Blue Warrior said as he began to rise. –You really are the only Steven. –He was getting emotional again. –Really, Steven, I do not think your mother would have. Maybe Rose would have just figured out how to get him literally off the planet. But what you did is incredible. Even you managed not only to put it in a bubble but also to communicate.

-Well, it was no easy task –Steven said, his face filled with embarrassment.

-But you did it, Steven. –Blue Warrior was already very excited. –You closed millions of fragments of gems. –He paused a little –sadly destroyed –he added quietly –but –he went on, with much emotion –you did something you never thought of. The time, I am right when I say that you are really unique.

-Well, the Cluster helped me out of the bubbles, too –Steven added.

-How can I help you? –Blue Warrior was surprised.

-It's just that the Cluster also started to self-lock in bubbles, and we mutually did it.

-Are you sure about that, Steven?

-Of course.

-Because what I just saw was just a gigantic bubble, and that bubble, the energy you have is yours, not the Cluster.

-But the Cluster made its own bubbles.

-In any case, Steven, the Cluster learned from you to make the bubbles, and that motivated you to do what you managed to do. In short, you Steven, you were the one who accomplished that feat. You, you controlled the Cluster and you also managed to recognize it.

Steven at that moment no longer knew what to think exactly. Perhaps if it is really true what was saying Blue Warrior, that he himself achieved something unthought, so his gem powers gradually grew more and more and became stronger and stronger. Steven's confidence was full at the moment. He was becoming someone the Gems had not imagined.

-And to all this, where is Peridot right now? –Suddenly asked Blue Warrior. –Besides, I do not think she's ever come alone to Earth to want to face them –she added.

-She came with Jasper –Amethyst said.

At that moment, Pearl again reflected another hologram on the table, and was indeed the image of Jasper.

-Ah –said Blue Warrior almost reluctantly –that Jasper. Why not surprise me. And where is Jasper?

-We do not really know –Steven said.

-But you're still here on Earth?

-Yes –Garnet said.

-Well, I really do not care –said Blue Warrior. –And Peridot? They have not told me yet.

-He's outside the city in a barn along with Lapis Lazuli –Steven replied again.

-And what are you doing there? –Blue Warrior did not understand anything.

-Now they live together –Pearl replied.

-And we're all good friends –Steven said cheerfully.

-And now you will not deny that you were the one who influenced the attitudes of Peridot and Lapis. Right Steven? –Blue Warrior stared at Steven, and he just could not help but laugh.

-Even Peridot insulted Yellow Diamond, right on his face –said Amethyst.

-What? –Blue Warrior opened his eyes wide.

-That's right –Pearl said.

-Impossible –Blue Warrior was really surprised.

-He wanted to change the idea of Yellow Diamond with respect to the Cluster and save the Earth –said Garnet.

-For real? –Blue Warrior could not help but smile in surprise.

-He said silly to Yellow Diamond –Amethyst finally confessed.

Blue Warrior no longer knew what to think, say or do, but he was very surprised to hear what Steven and the Gems were telling him. A Peridot, and just that Peridot having answered that way to Yellow Diamond, and still trying to reason with the intention to save the Earth, was already impressive for the same Blue Warrior, and everything went far beyond his imagination. –As I would have liked to see the face of Yellow Diamond the moment Peridot stepped in. –Blue Warrior began to laugh. –Steven is the best, your mother would be really proud of you. –Steven blushed.

Blue Warrior could not stop laughing, imagining every second of the Yellow Diamond reaction was too comical for him. And even imagine Peridot, even by the diamond communicator, taking him against the orders of one of the Matriarchs of the Planet Mother. At that moment, Blue Warrior began to understand that Steven was going to be someone very special in the events that were going to happen later, events that the Diamonds were not going to understand and much less to tolerate, because the Earth still was still the black spot . He came to even think that these facts, in the case of not being subtracted, and that the same Blue Warrior was realizing that it could not be achieved, would be enough reasons for Diamond Yellow, and even and maybe Blue Diamond , Would come once more to Earth after the times of the Rose Quartz Rebellion. Things were getting really exciting.

-Blue Warrior –Steven said.

-Tell me Great Quartz –said Blue Warrior, still with a few laughs.

-Were you long on Earth during the Rebellion? –Steven asked.

-More or less. Why? –Blue Warrior was slowly calming down.

-Is it true that my mother destroyed Pink Diamond?

At that moment, the smile of Blue Warrior disappeared in a blink and immediately his face transformed with a gesture of absolute seriousness and a look so penetrating that even the atmosphere became threatening. Blue Warrior was transformed into someone who was literally menacing, the kindness that was showing in those moments no longer existed, his evil was full and the Gems instantly sensed. Everything seemed like a great battle going to break out. Garnet, made his fighting gloves appear and did not move from his place behind Blue Warrior. Pearl, quickly stood up from the couch and pulled out her spear by stepping ahead of Steven, and Amethyst, pulled out two whips staying on Steven's side.

-Pearl –Steven said. –I'm afraid.

At that moment Blue Warrior reacted by covering his face with his right hand and ducking his head. –Excuse me, Steven –said Blue Warrior, still with his face covered with his hand. –Forgive me girls, that was not the intention.

The Gems, despite the words, did not abandon their defensive posture with their weapons and ready for any attack, all were still on alert.

-Can you repeat the question, Steven? –Blue Warrior raised his head, pulling his hand from his face. –Please? –He added. The face of Blue Warrior had returned to normal again. He had a serious expression, but with a small, faint smile on his face. The evil was gone.

The Gems slowly sat down again and put their weapons away, but now, Pearl, sat down next to Steven to be much closer so they could protect him instantly.

-What is certain that my mother ...? –Stevens was interrupted.

-Did he destroy Pink Diamond? –Answered the Blue Warrior question.

There was absolute and deep silence throughout the house, you could only hear the sound of the sea and the gulls flying close by. Blue Warrior only looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, was really thoughtful, then looked carefully at the hanging picture of Rose Quartz, and slowly lowered his eyes to Steven looking directly into the eyes and sighed.

-Steven –said Blue Warrior, standing once more silent for a few seconds. –What do you think about it? –He asked finally.

-Well ... I think it's a lie –Steven said. –I doubt very much that my mother was able to destroy a Diamond –he added.

Blue Warrior was still silent. –Is that what you really think Steven? –He said very calmly.

-Of course –Steven said firmly. –My mother, I do not think she was capable of destroying someone more than she was wrong in her decisions. My mother wanted to free the gems, not destroy them. I wanted them to be themselves no matter if they were bad and the look with which they were created –at the end Steven, there was a new silence but very brief. –But actually, I want to know what you know, Blue Warrior.

Blue Warrior sighed. –Steven, I know a lot of things really, but the truth is, I could give you my opinion about what you're asking me, not an answer as such.

-But were not you during the Rebellion?

-Yes, Steven, I was during your Mother's Rebellion."But, being sincere, I was not present when Pink Diamond passed.

-I understand. –Steven was disillusioned.

-But ... I do not think Rose has destroyed Pink Diamond either. If you wanted to know my opinion –said Blue Warrior with a small smile on his face.

-Are you serious? –Stevens felt hopeful.

-And I suppose you'll want to know now why I say what I say, right? –Blue Warrior was already smiling again as before, while Steven just nodded. –All right, Steven, I'll tell you. But I want you to understand that it's not the absolute truth, okay?

-All right –Steven said.

-The reason I do not think Rose, your mother, has destroyed Pink Diamond, is, in case you did not know, that this planet, the Earth, belonged to Diamond Rose precisely.

-I already knew that –Steven said quickly.

-Did you know? –Blue Warrior was surprised

-Yes –Steven said.

-It's all right. –Blue Warrior paused. –Then –he went on –the reason he could not have gone through what you asked of me is ... –There was a small silence of suspense. –Because Rose, your mother Steven, was the right hand of Pink Diamond, your best warrior, almost, your confidant –said Blue Warrior finally.

-What?! –Shouted Pearl.

-For real? –Steven asked.

-I'll tell you more. Pink Diamond, I was in favor of the Rebellion.

-That's impossible? –Said Pearl, who was really confused.

-Listen. Listen to me, everyone, please. Pearl –said Blue Warrior. –Steven. That is what I know and I have as knowledge, but as I told you, it is not the absolute truth. If you want to know the truth, and if you all want to know the truth, then you have no choice but to go get it.

-Where? –Steven asked.

-The only thing I can tell you, Steven, is the truth, it's on Earth –said Blue Warrior.

The Gems looked at one another fixedly as if they had the same thought, and Steven did exactly the same, all left with a unique thought, and was discovering the truth of what happened at the time of the Rebellion.

Steven was happy, even if it was not a complete truth, to know from someone, a gem, that is bad, that was in the time of the Rebellion and that I do not want to fight Rose Quartz, knowing what I thought exactly same. Rose, did not destroy Pink Diamond. Even there were some small smiles of joy.

-Thank you –Steven said. –And to all this –he added –you have not told us that Diamond belongs to you.

-What? –Blue Warrior was surprised.

-By your dress, I suppose you belong to Blue Diamond, right? –Steven said.

-It's more than obvious –said Amethyst.

-I agree –said Garnet.

-Most likely –Pearl said.

-You have very accurate logical reasoning, Steven –said the Blue Warrior –and none of you are wrong to think that way. As long as that logical question was true –said Blue Warrior surprisingly.

-What…? –Steven screamed and the Gems could not hide their astonishment. –But you're dressed in blue –Steven said, asserting himself in the dress.

-True Steven, I'm dressed in blue, but it's not Blue Diamond my Diamond –Blue Warrior said again.

Steven and the Gems paused to think carefully. –I know –Steven said immediately. –You belong to Yellow Diamond.

-I would rather belong to Blue Diamond in that case –said Blue Warrior. –Honestly, Yellow Diamond is annoying to me. Let's say you do not have enough self-control and do not know, from my point of view, to make the right decisions –he added.

-Yes, I can agree to that –Steven said.

-Yes, it is true –said Pearl and Amethyst at the same time.

-We've already heard it on the communicator –Garnet added.

-So you belong to Pink Diamond? –Steven asked with some doubt.

-Steven –Blue Warrior said. –Your mother belonged to Pink Diamond, and I told you that I was on the other side. Also, I made it clear that I am a bad man gem. I'm bad Steven –Blue Warrior said again.

Steven and the Gems no longer knew who else to think, they did not find any options and the ideas were over, just left to ask directly.

-So –Steven said. –Who do you belong to?

-They really want to know –Blue Warrior said with a smile on his face.

-Yes, say so –Amethyst said desperately, while Pearl shook her head in affirmation too desperately, and Garnet came a little closer.

-All right, I'll tell you. –Blue Warrior paused. –I belong to White Diamond.


End file.
